In many wearable devices and Internet-of-Things (IoT), sensors (such as accelerometers, gyroscopes, barometers, etc.) may be used to collect various types of data, and provide the collected data to a remote processing unit. For various reasons, such as size and usage time requirements, power consumption may be very restricted. In these low transmission power scenarios, distances between sensors, and interference from other signals can greatly affect throughput. The bandwidth limitation can be a challenge for many wearables that collect data at a much higher rate than can be transmitted to a remote device. Further, in some applications, multiple sensors can feed a single transmitter, which can make transmission of the collected data even more challenging.